Beauty and the Geek
by Joseph Freeman
Summary: Dilton falls for Betty, but will she return the feelings? Also, Reggie has a plan to ruin Archie and Veronica's relationship. Will he succeed? DiltonxBetty ArchiexVeronica MoosexMidge Also starring Jughead and Reggie.


Chapter One: Such a Young Age

"…and that, Archie, is how the Pythagorean Theorem came to be."

"Thanks, Dilton. You're a life saver!"

Dilton had been helping Archie with his homework as usual. In fact, Dilton was known to help many people with their homework, especially in the area of science. Most people would grow sick and tired of it after a period of time, but not Dilton. It had become a norm in Riverdale to go to the science lab to ask Dilton for assistance on homework. In fact, he seemed to enjoy doing it more than the people enjoyed getting his help.

"I gotta hand it to ya, Dilton. You've done it again! You've managed to pull me out of this hole I dug myself into. I've really got to break the habit of procrastinating."

"It's no big deal, really," Dilton replied, trying not to sound proud. "In fact, it's nice to not have to worry about my inventions destructing in my face for a little bit. Plus, I enjoy the company…it can get lonely in here at times," he added with a small sigh.

"Gee…I'm sorry, Dilton," Archie replied. Noting the tone of disappointment in his voice, he quickly checked his watch. "You know, Dilton, I've still got a little time before I have to meet Betty and Veronica. Want to chat about something other than homework for a little bit?"

Dilton's head perked as he heard this and immediately accepted Archie's offer, eagerly pulling up a chair.

"You're waiting for Betty and Veronica, you say? Is it another triple date?"

"…worse…" Archie sighed. "…they're on their way for my answer as to which one of them I'm going to choose to be my steady girlfriend…and the worse part is this time, I HAVE to give my answer."

"My, that's quite a predicament you've got on your shoulders, Archie." Dilton replied, feeling pity for Archie. "Have you made up your mind?"

"No! And they'll be here in about fifteen minutes! Oh man, what am I going to do?"

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?"

Archie thought for a minute. At this point, he could use all of the outside sources on Betty and Veronica he could get. This was going to be a life-changing decision.

"All right, Dilton, speak your peace…I need all the help I can get!"

Dilton cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Well, everyone in Riverdale knows that these two fine ladies are completely different in every way. They both have traits that you find attractive, which is what makes this decision so difficult for you. At the same time, however, there are traits about each one you don't like, which makes it even more difficult. Therefore, I always find it helps to point out what about each one you find attractive as well as their flaws. Let's take a look at Betty for instance: She's a smart, beautiful girl who's always willing to lend a helping hand to anyone regardless of who they are. She's kind, sweet, and has a good work ethic compared to most other girls…or students at that. She's always ready to listen to anyone who has a problem…very sweet indeed."

Dilton wasn't aware of it, but as he continued to talk about Betty, the more he seemed to enjoy it. In fact, he hadn't realized that thinking about Betty had put him in a trance.

"Dilton?"

Archie's voice snapped Dilton out of his trance. He cleared his throat and continued on as though nothing had happened.

"…On the other hand, Veronica is known as the most beautiful girl in Riverdale High. To have a girl with that status want to go steady with you is nothing short of an accomplishment. She's rich…and I guess she CAN be nice at times, but nothing like Betty. Plus…"

But as Dilton continued to talk about Veronica, he couldn't help that he wasn't going into a trance-like state as he had earlier while talking about Betty. He didn't know why, but thought nothing of it as he wrapped up his discussion.

Archie looked to be deep in thought. He appeared to have taken Dilton's words to heart and was using the information to make a decision. This made Dilton feel good…almost important.

"…okay, Dilton. I think I've made up my mind, but there's still one question: what will the other girl say when she finds out she won't be the one. No matter which one I choose, the other will hate me forever."

"It certainly is a painful thought and this certainly won't be a pleasant experience for you, Archie, but that's what to expect when you date two girls at the same time and have to make a choice. Personally, I wouldn't get myself into these predicaments. Science is challenging enough."

"You're right, Dilton…I'm just going to have to face the music and choose one…but it's not going to be easy looking at the other's face when she discovers she won't be the one…oh, man…and I'm only seventeen!"

Just then, a knock came at Dilton's door, causing both men to jump out of their seats. Dilton recollected himself and answered the door. On the other side of the door stood the two girls of debate: Veronica and Betty. They both wore sincere and stern faces as they marched past Dilton, ignoring his greetings, and went straight up to Archie.

"We've waited long enough, Archie!" Betty stated in a strong, stern tone.

"We want an answer now!" Veronica added in an equally threatening tone.

Archie looked like he was trying to balance two tons of bricks on his back as he glanced back and forth between Betty and Veronica.

"Well?" they both demanded.

"Can't I have a LITTLE more time?" Archie pleaded sheepishly.

"NO!" both girls shouted.

Dilton shivered at the tone of Betty and Veronica. He was happy he wasn't in Archie's shoes right now.

"…okay, fine…" Archie sighed. "But let's at least go somewhere else to discuss this, okay?"

"What's wrong with making your choice here?" Veronica demanded.

"Well…this IS Dilton's lab and…well…it doesn't seem right to kick him out so we can have this personal discussion," Betty said aloud, in a gentler, but stern tone.

'How nice of her,' Dilton thought to himself. 'One of her many traits that makes her so special to Archie.'

"Very well," Veronica sighed. "We'll do it somewhere else."

"All right," Betty said, returning to her previous tone of voice. "Lead the way, Archie Andrews…and no stalling!"

Archie gulped as he got to his feet and made for the exit of the lab. Veronica and Betty marching close behind.

As Archie approached Dilton, Dilton mouthed 'good luck'. Archie gave a weak smile of appreciation as he exited the room.

"Good luck, ladies," Dilton said cautiously to Betty and Veronica as they passed him

"What a lot to go through in one day for all three of them…and at such a young age," Dilton sighed as he returned to his experiments.


End file.
